liens
by as-des-as
Summary: Il ne font rien dans les normes. Quand les sentiment sont trop fort et qu'ils se mêles a la vie des frères Winchester il risque d'y avoir un pépin.


_Chapitre I: Dérapage in-contrôler. _

_San Antonio: Texas. En pleine nuit. _

_Samuel Winchester, 20 ans, n'en pouvait plus. Il se réveilla encore une foi en sueur, son torse se soulevant rapidement, son cœur aller exploser sous l'intensité du rêve. Ils étaient de plus en plus net, les sensations plus fortes. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux longs. Plus les nuits passer et plus les rêves s'intensifier. Il sentait encore des mains puissantes le caressait avec douceur et envie, un souffle chaud a son oreille, une langue taquine glisser sur son bas-ventre. Il allait devenir complètement fou. Il rêvait d'un homme, mais ne voyait pas son visage. Cela le perturbait au plus au point, il était cent pour cent hétéro quand même. Ça l'énervait vraiment, tout se chambouler dans sa tête. _

_Sam tourna la tête pour regarder son grand frère, étaler sur le ventre, les jambes entortiller dans les draps, un de ces bras plier dans son dos, avec un angle asses flippant et l'autre pendant négligemment dans le vide. La bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer un doux ronflement._

_-Vraiment Dean. Dit-il avec un sourire. _

_Sam regarda l'heure et soupira, 03h45 du matin. Décidément rien aller dans sa vie. Ils passaient leurs temps a chasser des créatures plus féroces et ignobles les unes que les autres. Ils ne comptaient même plus les bleus, les entailles qu'ils avaient récolter pour que les humains puise dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Les villes défilées les l'une après les autres, jamais le temps de se poser et de glander. Toujours: boulot, boulot, boulot, il faut tuer un démon, un Polymorphe, encore, encore et encore. Et demain ils allaient remettre ça avec un Vampire qui avait déjà six morts a son compteur._

_Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Le sommeille le gagna petit a petit et le rêve repris où il s'était couper. _

_**Une langue taquine lécha avec gourmandise l'un de ses tétons, des mains se baladèrent sur ses hanches, glissèrent au-bas de son dos. La bouche descendit jusqu'à la bordure de son boxer laissent derrière elle des baisers brûlants. L'homme au-dessus de lui, lui enleva le bout de tissu dégagent son sexe déjà bien dresser. Les mains caressèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jouèrent avec ses testicules, Sam gémit fortement, sa respiration s'affola, son cœur bâta plus vite. **_

_**-J'aime t'entendre gémir rien que pour moi. Dit l'homme avec une voix grave.**_

_**L'homme pris en main son membre a la base et commença un doux va-et-vient, il le regarda et le trouva magnifique. Sa bouche entrouverte laissent échapper des gémissement plus graves, ses mains se crispent sur les draps, ses jambes s'écartent sans autre cérémonie. **_

_**-Tu es magnifique. Murmura l'homme. **_

_**L'homme embrassa le haut de son sexe, le lécha, suçota le gland avec envie. Sam rejeta la tête en arrière dans un râle de bien être. L'homme le pris entièrement en bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes il ajouta sa langue enduisant allègrement son membre de salive. Sam releva la tête pour le regardait. Dieu, que l'homme en face de lui est beau, il lui donne envie d'aller plus loin. Il agrippa ces cheveux avec force, le gémissement de l'homme se répercuta dans tout son sexe.**_

_**-Hum... Dean. Grogna t-il. **_

_Sam se réveilla brusquement et tomba de son lit, réveillent par la même occasion son frère, qui pointa fébrilement son Colt dans toute la pièce. Quand Dean comprit que se n'était que son crétin de petit frère il recommença a respirer._

_-Putain de merde Sam, tu fous quoi, sérieux? gueula t-il de mauvais poil. _

_Dean n'était pas du matin, mais alors pas du tout. Sam le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Encore sous le choc de la révélation, il ne pipa mots._

_-Eh, Sam, t'es avec moi là ou pas?_

_Dean se leva et s'approcha de lui en se marrent de sa tête d'ahurie. Le cadet reprit peu a peu pieds avec la réalité, se relava comme une flèche pour éviter le contacte avec son frère, le drap autour de lui. Il bafouilla une phrase:_

_-Ça va, ne...tu... t'approche pas, OK! Il prit ses affaires avec empressement. C'est, je vais...heu...prendre une douche. Toi...tu ne bouge...pas!_

_Il décampa dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste, laissent Dean sur le cul._

_-Non mais, il a pétait une durite ou quoi! S'étonnât-il perplexes._

_Sous la douche le jeune Winchester se calma un peu. Les mains posait sur le carrelage de la douche, l'eau lui fouettent le dos, il pouvait enfin respirer normalement, enfin, si on peux dire. Il avait un gros problème, il baissa les yeux sur son érection dés plus douloureuse et soupira. Oui il fallait qu'il s'en occupe. _

_Sa main droite passa sur sa nuque, son cout, elle glissa avec de légers tremblements sur son torse, son ventre finement muscler. Elle continua sa course pour arrivait a la base de son membre, qu'il prit en gémissent. Il commença de lent vas-et-vient, rejetant la tête en arrière. Derrière ses paupières close des images commencèrent a défiler. Des irises vertes émeraude rieuses, une langue mutine passer entres des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, un sourire taquin sur celle-ci. Sa main libre s'accrocha au porte savon et le serra avec force. Il se mordit le bras gauche pour étouffer ses gémissements, il accéléra le rythme sur son sexe gonfler de désir. L'orgasme était proche, son pousse effleura son gland, il grognât. Une décharge électrique traversa tout son corps. Sam fut prit de tremblements incontrôlés, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. L'orgasme fut si violent qu'il cassa le porte savon (qui n'avait rien demander en plus!) en deux le décrochant du mur par la même occasion. Sa mâchoire se referma si fort sur son bras qu'il se mordit a sang. Le sang de démons qui couler dans ses veines bouillonna avec ferveur. Il essaya t'en bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normal, il y parvient au bout de quelques minutes. Le jeune homme se relâcha complètement de bien être, dés fourmis dans les orteils et les doigts. _

_Sam se lava avec soins fessent disparaître les traces du délit. Il sorti de la cabine, avec dans les mains les morceaux du pauvre porte savon qui finirent a la poubelle. Il enroula une serviette sur ses hanches l'air groggy. Avec une autre serviette il sécha ses cheveux et essuya le miroirs, puis se regarda._

_-Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fait mon pauvre Samuel? Se demanda t-il._

_Sam secouât la tête complètement perdu, il ne savait pas où il avait foutu les pieds, mais il avait une certitude. Oui, il allait droit dans le mur s'il ressentait quelque chose pour son grand frère. Dire que sa vie était compliquer, était un doux euphémisme. _

_Il vit du sang couler le long de son bras gauche et soupira de dépit. Sam fouilla dans sa trousse de toilette pour y trouver une bande blanche et du sparadrap. Il nettoya la morsure et se fit un bandage. Le sang qui couler en lui pouvait le rendre violent ou tout du moins agressif, d'où la morsure si profonde et le porte savon en bois plein casser. Ont toqua a la porte se qui le fit sursauter._

_-Hé, Sammy ça va? Demanda Dean inquiet. Sa fait plus d'une demi-heure que t'es la dedans!_

_-Oui, c'est bon j'arrive! Lança t-il avec une voix qu'il voulait certaine._

_Il enfila son boxer noir, un jean bleu pâle, un tee-shirt blanc et une chemise bleue a carreaux dont il remonta les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il sorti de la salle d'eau avec un visage neutre, enfin il l'espérait._

_Dean se tenait debout près de la fenêtre le regard dans le vide. Sam voyait souvent son frère comme ça c'est derniers temps, le regard triste, avec une certaine peur dedans. Il porte un jean noir légèrement usé par endroit, un débardeur rouge bordeaux et dans sa main pend négligemment un sweat noir. Dans son autre main Sam pouvait voir une bouteille de bière, il soupira._

_-Dean t'es vraiment obliger de boire a cette heure, sérieux! Demanda t-il sachant déjà quelle était la réponse. Il n'est même pas 09h00! _

_Dean se retourna le regard vidé de toutes émotions._

_-C'est pas ton problème, alors ne vient pas me faire chier des le matin, OK! Il baissa les yeux honteux d'avoir parler comme ça a son frère. Écoute je suis désoler d'accord! Bon on va mangeait un truc je meurs de faim moi._

_Dean enfila son sweat et son blouson en cuire. Sam en fit de même avec sa veste beige. Il acceptait son caractère mal lécher, ses sautes d'humeurs, mais sa commençait sérieusement a lui courir sur le haricot Ils sortirent de la chambre que Dean ferma a clé derrière lui. Ils marchaient dans un lourd silence, juste briser par les voitures et les gens autour d'eux. Le temps était plutôt clément, un soleil timide pointer le bout de son nez, le ciel était complètement bleu et le vent n'était pas trop froid. Enfin une journée qui pour les frères Winchester aller se terminer par une énième chasse._

_Dans le bar-restaurent Dean commanda un café noir sans sucre avec deux part de tarte, une a la myrtille et l'autre a la pomme. Sam lui, demanda un café crème avec trois sucres et des gaufres aux sirop d'érable. Pour la chasse tout était près, ils savaient où chercher le Vampire, ils espéraient juste que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils en ressortiraient sans trop de problèmes. Leurs commandes arrivèrent et ils attaquèrent comme si s'était leurs dernier repas. Une foi le ventre bien plein, ils reprirent un café et retournèrent au motel peaufiner deux, trois trucs. _

_Dean alluma la télévision, allonger sur l'un des deux lits, zappant inlassablement de chaines en chaines sans vraiment regarder. Il regarda de temps en temps son frère pianoter avec énergie sur son clavier, espèrent ses coup d'œils discrets._

_Dean ne pouvait s'expliquait se qu'il lui arriver, enfin sa ne dater pas d'hier et il commençait vraiment a en avoir marre. Toujours faire attention a se qu'il disait, la façon donc il le disait, il ne voulait pas que son frère se doute de quelque chose. Dean Winchester, 26 ans, coureur de jupons invétérait, était tout bonnement tomber amoureux. Et pas de n'importe quelle personne, non sa aurait était trop simple. Il était tomber amoureux de son frère. Frère qu'il avait toujours protéger et qu'il protègerait toujours quitte a aller en enfer pour ça. Un frère qu'il trouvait beau, avec ces cheveux châtain tombent devant ces yeux. Yeux qu'il trouvait chaleureux, vert clair avec une petite touche d'ambre. Des lèvres pleines, si tentante, a l'air si douce. Un corps grand tout en fines, des muscles bien apparent sans être vulgaire. Un sourire réconfortent, bien veillent. Il supportait tout ça, sans rien dire car il ne voulait pas perdre son petit frère. Oui, il en mourrait s'il venait a le perdre. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il le fixer avec intensité quand celui-ci lui fit remarquait._

_-Dean ça va? C'est asse gênant je dois dire quand tu me regarde comme ça!_

_-Hein, quoi? Tu disais? Dit-il sortent de ses pensées._

_-Je disais que c'est asse gênant que tu me regarde comme tu le fait. Répétât-il avec gêne._

_-Je te regarde normalement! Dit-il asseyent de ne pas paraître idiot._

_-Non, j'ai l'impression que tu va me sauter dessus et me manger tout crut. C'est gênant et en plus sa fait peur._

_-Mais non tu rêve. Lança t-il pas très convaincu de lui même. J'étais juste dans mes pensées c'est tout. _

_Il sauta du lit, s'étira et se mit derrière son frère pour voir se qu'il fessait. Dean se colla presque au plus jeune et sans le vouloir parla juste a côté de son oreille. _

_-Tu fait quoi là?_

_Sam fut prit d'un agréable frisson, sentir le souffle chaud de Dean sur son oreille le rendait tout chose. Hou-la, s'était pire que se qu'il croyait. Il réussi a parler, mais avec difficulté._

_-Heu...je...cherche d'autres...affaires dans les villes voisines._

_-Ah, encore et toujours la même rengaine quoi. Il se redressa, ébouriffent au passage les cheveux de son cadet. C'est mignon un Sammy qui baiguèlle. _

_Putain, mais c'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès ou quoi. Pensa Sam. Il regarda sa montre: 12h30. La faim commençait a le tirailler et pas qu'un peut._

_-Dean il est 12h30. Dit-il montrent l'heure._

_-Oui, exacte! Confirma Dean. Aller a la bouffe!_

_23h45, dans un entrepôt désinfecter._

_-Mais putain c'est pas vrai, il est où? Demanda Dean dans un souffle et pour le coup relativement en rogne. _

_Cela fessait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils jouaient aux chats et a la souris avec se fichu Vampire et Dean commençait sérieusement a perdre patience. _

_-Je sais pas mais fait gaffe a ton cul, OK? Lui intima fortement son frère._

_Dean nu pas le temps de faire attention, le Vampire passa derrière lui, le souleva de terre et le balança a travers tout l'entrepôt. Il finit son vole plané sur une table en plastique plutôt épaisse qui, sous l'impacte se brisa en deux. La tête de Dean cogna sur le sol en béton, il se mordit la langue et un goût de fer remplissa sa bouche. Sam hurla son nom en courent vers lui._

_-Hé, Dean ça va aller? Haletât-il, avec dans la voix une peur plus que visible._

_L'ainé essaya de se relevait, cracha son sang avec une moue douloureuse, son épaule gauche lui semble déboitée. _

_-Putain de bordel de merde! Jurat-il entre ses dents. Il m'a déglinguer l'épaule cet enfoirer. _

_-Bouge pas, je vais te la remettre! Dit Sam avec rage. Il avait envie d'une seule chose, de décapiter se foutu Vampire._

_-Non, non, non et non. Lançât-il, se reculent comme il pouvait._

_-Hé, fait pas te chochotte. Lui fit remarquer son frère. Tu me fais confiance ou pas?_

_-C'est bon va-si! _

_Mais Sam nu rien le temps de faire qu'il fut projetait a son tour contre un mur. Il retomba brutalement au sol. Le Vampire se mit a califourchon sur Dean, enserrent ses jambes des siennes. Il s'entailla le poignet pour faire couler de son sang dans la bouche de Dean. Quand Sam vis ça, sa vue se brouilla et il perdit les pédales. Il se releva d'un bond, attrapa un bout de fils barbelé juste a côté de lui et s'élança vers le montre qui essayer de convertir son frère. Sam se positionna derrière lui, enroula le fil autour de son cou, serrent de toutes ses forces. Le sang de démons dans ses veines bouillonna et l'envahi entièrement. _

_Dean prit peur en voyant le visage de son frère se déformer par une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et sa force ce multiplié. Mais en même temps il fut fascinait. La tête du Vampire se décrocha d'un un bruit de sussions affreux. Le corps s'affala avec un bruit sourd a ses pieds et sa tête roula par terre de l'autre côté._

_Dean qui fixer toujours son frère avec intensité, le trouva des plus sexy. Le visage enfin apaiser mais immaculé de sang, tout comme sa chemise. Les cheveux en bataille, la respiration saccadée. Sam s'essuya la bouche sur son épaule ayant reçus du sang dessus. L'ainé en fit de même et fut choquait par ses pensées des plus glauques et réalisa un truc importent. Il se mit sur ses jambes qui chancelèrent un peut._

_-Sammy, t'es mains!_

_Sam releva la tête vers son frère et le trouva aussi très beau. Il regarda ensuite ses mains._

_-Aille, putain sa fait mal. Dit-il sentent enfin la douleur. Il lâcha le fils barbelé. _

_-Bah, oui forcement grand couillons! Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête de son bras valide. _

_-Et ton bras. S'inquiéta t-il._

_-Sa va! Avant tout il faut brûler cette carcasse. Dit-il montrent le Vampire. Après on retourne a la voiture s'occuper de tes mains et après tu t'occupe de mon bras._

_Ils brulèrent le corps et prirent le chemin de la sortie quand Sam lança:_

_-Hé, ma veste elle est où?_

_-Je sais pas moi!_

_-Attends je reviens! Il fit le chemin inverse._

_-Sam, magne ton jolie p'tit cul, j'ai mal moi. Il mordit sa langue et jura. Putain sa fait mal et en plus tu viens de dire une de c'est bourdes. Pensa t-il._

_Mais son frère lui répondit avec une réplique des plus déstabilisante:_

_-Le tien n'est pas mal non plus. Il passa a côté de lui et lui mit la main aux fesses avec un énorme sourire. C'est lui qui a commencer alors autant en profiter. Jubila t-il au fond de lui._

_Dean fut choquer, mais la phrase qu'il sorti n'était pas la bonne._

_-Vraiment, super, Sam. Maintenant j'ai ta main ensanglantée en guise de dessin sur le cul. Il continua pour lui même marmonnant dans sa barbe. Fait chier, j'adore se jeans en plus. Je vais le bouffer tout crut je te jure. _

_Sam rigola voyant la tête renfrogner de Dean._

_-Aller râle pas!_

_-Et puis c'est quoi ce que tu ma fait avec ce Vampire, tu l'as quand même décapiter a mains nus, je te signal. Fit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux. Bon OK, c'était très sexy et virile, mais tu m'as foutu la trouille. _

_Et de deux, mais c'est pas vrai tu peux pas tenir un peut ta langue a la fin. T'es con ou quoi? Dean s'énerva mentalement. Décidément tout aller en vrille chez lui. Sam lui fit fasse pour lui répondre franchement._

_-Écoute je sais que tu n'aime pas que je me serve de ma force démoniaque mais... Il se trémoussa, mal alaise. Quand j'ai vus que ce putain de Vampire voulait te convertir, bah j'ai vus rouge. Tu ne va pas m'en vouloir quand même, hein? Demanda t-il plein d'espoirs._

_Dean fit semblent de réfléchir laissent son frère mariner un petit moment et pensa qu'il était adorable avec cette moue suppliante._

_-Bon. Soupirât-il. Sa va, mais pour cette fois, OK! Il le pointa du doigts. La prochaine foi je ne serais pas aussi gentil. C'est bien parce que tu ma sauver les miches mais ne le refais pas, compris?_

_-Oui Dean, promis. Sam s'inclina théâtralement devant lui. Merci infiniment._

_-Aller c'est bon arrête ton cirque. J'ai vraiment mal au bras, alors si tu pouvais bien t'en occuper, je te serrais encore plus reconnaissent._

_-Ok._

_Sam ouvra le coffre de l'Impala et y déposa les armes qu'ils avaient prient. Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans son sac, se rinça les mains en jurent, se les s'essuya et se les banda comme il pouvait avec se qu'il avait sous la main. Son téléphone sonna._

_-Dean, prend-le il est dans ma poche arrière droite, s'il-te-plais, j'ai les mains un peut prises là._

_Il s'exécuta en se répétant mentalement de ne pas palper ces fesses si tentatrices. _

_-Ouais._

_Un homme a la voix grave lui répondit._

_-Toujours aussi charment a se que j'entends!_

_-Salut Bobby. _

_-Salut gamin. Pourquoi c'est pas Sam qui répond?_

_-Il a les mains occuper pour le moment._

_-Que c'est t-il passer?_

_-Oh, comme d'habitude. Une chasse qui ne sait pas passer aussi bien que prévus. _

_-Raconte! Demanda Bobby avec inquiétude._

_Dean lui expliqua pendant que son frère finissait avec ces mains. Sam lui fit comprendre de s'assoir a cheval sur le petit muret. Il essaya de lui enlevait sa veste et son sweat sans trop lui faire mal. _

_-Putain, Sam! Grogna Dean._

_-Désoler. Dit-il avec un pauvre sourire._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Bobby a l'autre bout du téléphone._

_-C'est Sam qui me désape avec très peut de délicatesse pour pouvoir remettre mon épaule, c'est tout. Pestât-il avec véhémence. _

_-Pense a ne pas trop le bouger pendant une petite semaine et quand tu rendre au motel mets de la glace dessus, compris? Fit l'homme avec douceur._

_-Merci papa, HA! Il cria si fort que Bobby dut décoller l'appareille de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd. Non de dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour méritait ça? _

_Sam lui prit le téléphone, le temps que celui-ci retrouve son calme et finis de jurer comme pas permis._

_-Allo Bobby!_

_-Sam, c'est bon? Questionna Bobby._

_-Oui je l'ai remis correctement. Je suis désoler Dean. S'excusa Sam la main sur le genoux de son frère. _

_-Bon. Fit leur père de substitution. Et toi sa va bien?_

_-Bof, je vais avoir du mal a tenir quelque chose correctement un certain temps mais sa va. Le rassura le jeune homme._

_-Bon, je pense que vous arriveraient a vous débrouiller comme d'habitude. Enfin s'il y a un problème, pour une chasse ou autre chose appelez-moi. OK fiston?_

_-Oui sans faute! Il sourit. _

_Ils aimaient vraiment cette homme qui lés avaient pris sous son aile a la mort de leurs père. Il était toujours de bon conseils et lés aimaient comme leurs propre fils. Sam raccrocha l'air lasse et fatiguer. Dean se rhabilla comme il put toujours en pestent._

_-Bon aller en route. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai faim. Il regarda l'heure 00h55. J'ai envie d'une bonne douche, bien chaude. Dit-il se mettent au volant de sa première femme._

_-Il a dit quoi Bobby! _

_-De mettre de la glace sur mon épaule! Répondit-il avec mauvaise volonté._

_-Bien! Alors pendant que je me lave tu fais ce qu'il t'as dit et quand j'aurais fini j'irais chercher un truc a manger au Super. Pendant ce temps tu n'auras qu'a faire se que tu veux._

_-Compris mon Capitaine! S'exclama t-il. Il aurait bien lever le bras pour faire un salut mais sa main droite était prise par le volant et hors de question de lever l'autre bras._

_Il démarra et roucoula presque sur le ronronnement de sa chérie. Un silence agréable s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture juste rompu par la musique de ''Nickelblack''. Ils arrivèrent au motel 30 minutes plus tard. Ils descendirent de voiture et montèrent dans leurs chambre. Avant ça, Sam prit de la glace a l'entrée du motel dans un petit saut._

_Une foi dans la chambre il mit la glace dans une serviette, la posa sur le chevet et aida son frère a enlever ces hauts. Laissent ses mains s'égarer sur ces flancs, bien sur ce n'était pas volontaire. Dean retenu ses gémissements de justesse. Sam retira ses bandages de fortunes et lés jetas a la poubelle. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures. _

_Dean s'essaya et resta là sans rien faire un peut agars, la fatigue commençait a se faire sentir. Son frère reprit la serviette et lui appliqua sur son épaule, il fut prit d'un frisson, mais pas pour la raison que croyait le cadet. La main de son frère était poser sur son pectoraux avec douceur, sa main dégageant une chaleur rassurante. Dean reversa sa tête sur le côté émettent un petit gémissement._

_-Sa va Dean? Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure a l'entente de ce son._

_-Oui. Souffla celui-ci. Par contre j'ai l'impression d'avoir un troupeaux de démons dans le crane qui s'amusent a danser le rock._

_Sam souri a la référence. Mais lui aussi avait sacrément mal au crane. Il pencha la tête de gauche a droite se qui eu pour effet de faire craquer son cou._

_-Par tous les saints Sam, arrête de faire ça! Gronda t-il. Sa me fait mal pour toi. _

_Il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncer, comme a chaque foi que l'homme qui lui serves de frère fessait un truc qu'il n'aimait pas. Il posa sa main sur celle de son frère pour tenir la serviette. Sam fit glisser la sienne, bien sur sans le faire exprès, sur sa poitrine et son avant bras. Dean frissonna encore plus et Sam souri._

_-Bon je vais me lavé. Dit-il a voix basse._

_Il commença a se déshabillait sous les yeux gourmand de Dean, qui parcours de son regard le corps si bien fait de son frère. Frère qui déboutonna sa chemise avec une certaine lenteur, elle glissa délicatement sur ses bras et alla s'échoue sur la moquette. Il retirât ensuite son tee-shirt fessent s'étirer son ventre avec fines et le contractent quand ces bras descendirent le long de ces flancs. Il passa une main dans ces cheveux lés ébouriffant doucement, les muscles de ces bras se contractèrent. Dean arrêta de respirer et son cœur rata un battement. Les mains de Sam descendirent jusqu'à sa ceinture, il défit la boucle dans un petit cliquetis et tira dessus avec des gestes amples, presque sensuellement. C'est pas vrai il le fait exprès ou quoi? Il est si... si beau, que s'en est pas croyable. Pensa Dean. Il continua de profiter du spectacle que son frère lui offre, consciemment ou pas. Sam continua, son pantalon s'ouvra , il baissa la fermeture éclaire presque au ralentis. Ses mains se placèrent sur ses hanches et rentrèrent sous son pantalon qu'il fit glisser sur ses cuisses musclés, puis ses mollets. Il enleva ses chaussettes en passent. Il se redressa et regarda Dean dans les yeux, le temps se suspendus. Sam voyait bien le désire dans les yeux en face de lui. Tout s'était passer dans un silence religieux. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla mettent ses bras sur les cuisses de son vis-a-vis et demanda d'une voix tendre, presque suave._

_-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?_

_Dean répondit avec une voix rauque, se qui lui permis par la même occasion de respirer a nouveau._

_-Non._

_-Bien._

_Sam se leva pris des affaires propres et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Dean regarda les fesses de son frère jusqu'à se que la porte se referme sur celle-ci. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit et soupira. Depuis quand son frère était aussi beau, aussi attirent? Il entendit l'eau couler et s'imagina Sam, nus sous la douche. L'eau glissant sur son corps le fessent briller. Les yeux fermer, la tête rejeter en arrière. Il se mit sur le côté gauche et..._

_-Oh, putain que sa fait mal. Au moins il ne pensait plus a son frère tellement la douleur lui fessait tourner la tête._

_Il se remit sur le dos avec précaution et soupira pour la centième fois au moins. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il était fatiguer, la douleur était fulgurante, il avait faim. Et surtout il avait envie de son cher petit frère, même les démons n'avaient pas des idées aussi perverses que celle-la, il en était sur. Il retira la serviette de son épaule qui commençait a le brûlait. Dean réfléchie intensément, se qui était plutôt rare._

_Il avait l'impression que le monde ne tourner plus rond du tout, qu'il partait a la dérive et qu'il allait se casser la gueule avec lui. La vie lui avait foutait des bâtons entre les jambes, lui barrent certaines routes. Il en avait plus que marre que les gens vivent dans un doux rêve, alors que lui se prenait la réalité en pleine face toutes les minutes que ce putain de monde avait crée. Un monde pourris jusqu'au centre qui le rendrait bien tôt fou. Oui il en voulait a la terre entière, il en voulait a son frère qui lui mettait le ventre en vrac, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Qui lui donner envie d'aimer comme jamais il n' aurait imaginer. _

_Il avait était un bon fils, fessent toujours se que son père lui demander, quitte a avoir un 9 mm dans les mains a peine âgé de 6 ans. Il avait bien veillait sur son frère, l'avait réconforter quand celui-ci se réveillait complètement paniquer la nuit. Il avait servit de figure paternel envers son frère, leurs père étant pour la plus par du temps absent. Dean souleva son bras droit et regarda le bracelet a son poignet. Il se rappela le jour ou il avait donner le même a son jeune frère. _

_**Ils étaient dans une chambre miteuse d'un motel miteux a Springfield. Dehors la neige tombait en de gros flocons, la température frôlée a peine les 0 degrés. Il était 01h30 et ils ne dormaient toujours pas. Sam âgé de 6 ans était en pleur dans le lit et les bras de son frère âgé de 12 ans.**_

_**-Tient j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. Lui fit Dean tout doucement caressent ces cheveux.**_

_**-Snif...Sammy renifla avec beaucoup de délicatesse. C'est vrai?**_

_**-Bah bien sur ton grand frère ne te mentirait pas, jamais même! Répondit-il avec force. Assis-toi. **_

_**La petit Sammy s'exécuta pendant que son grand frère aller fouiller dans les poches de sa veste. Il revient vers lui toute dents dehors et lui tendit un petit sac en papier.**_

_**-C'est pour moi? Fit Sam les yeux rouge et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.**_

_**-Oui, et puis pour moi aussi!**_

_**-Ah bon.**_

_**Sam avait l'air heureux de juste recevoir un petit sachet.**_

_**-Aller ouvre andouille! Rigola Dean.**_

_**Son frère ouvra le sachet, fit glisser son contenu sur la couette et resta perplexe.**_

_**-Ça te plais?**_

_**-C'est des bracelets. Constata Sam.**_

_**-Houa, t'es un petit futé toi! Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et son frère se mit enfin a sourire, d'un beau et grand sourire.**_

_**-C'est quoi exactement? Lui demanda le petit Sammy, toujours très curieux.**_

_**Dean prit un bracelet entre ses doigts.**_

_**-C'est fait avec de la laine noire très résistante et au milieu ils ont mit une pierre de Jade. J'ai pris Jade parce que c'est vert comme nos yeux. Fit-il dans un sourire. Et tu peux voir que sous la pierre il y a une inscription! **_

_**Sam retourna la pierre avec délicatesse et lus.**_

_**-Oh, sa veux dire ''liens'' en latin, non? **_

_**-Oui, petit frère, comme ça même si tu es perdus cette pierre chauffera et te ramènera toujours a moi. **_

_**-Comment ça?**_

_**-Si un jour tu venais a te perdre quelque part, bah plus tu te rapprocheras de moi plus la pierre deviendra chaude sans jamais te brûlait. Puis elle refroidira une foi près de l'autre pierre.**_

_**-C'est trop cool! S'exclama Sam. Tu leurs a jetées un sort?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**Sam baissa la tête l'air peiner.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand? Questionna Dean inquiété par la mine de son frère. **_

_**Sam releva son visage et recommença a pleuré et a balbutier.**_

_**-Et si un jour on se sent perdus ici! Dit-il mettent sa petite main sur son cœur.**_

_**-Tu veux dire quoi par la? Demanda t-il prennent ses petites mains dans les siennes.**_

_**-Bah, je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi t'es mon frère et je t'aime. Mais si un jour je devais ne pas rester avec vous ou toi, comment je pourrais savoir que je ne suis pas perdu, comment je serais que je suis bien a ma place.**_

_**-Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire! T'es sur de n'avoir que 6 ans toi. Demanda t-il avec un sourire fière.**_

_**Dean prit l'autre bracelet et murmura quelques paroles en latins. **_

_**-Voilas! Dit-il.**_

_**-T'as dis quoi?**_

_**-J'ai dis, ''Que ses pierres brilles le jour ou la personne que l'on aime se trouve a nos côtés, si cette amour est révéler.'' Aller passe moi ton poignet.**_

_**Il lui mit et en fit de même avec le sien.**_

_Sam sorti de la salle d'eau tout propre et tout habiller. Il regarda son frère, perdus dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge. Dean reprend pieds dans la réalité._

_-T'as fini?_

_-Oui tu peux y aller. Puis il demanda. Tu pense a quoi?_

_-Oh, je me disais juste que ma pierre n'avait jamais brillé. Dit-il avec sur le visage un sourire mélancolique. La tienne a du brillé de milles feux avec Jess._

_-Pour être franc, non! Il s'essaya sur lit libre._

_Dean se redressa et se tourna complètement vers lui._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Bah elle na jamais brillé. Il soupira essayent de s'expliquer. J'aimais beaucoup Jessica, mais pas d'un amour fusionnel. Tu sais l'amour fou ou tu te damnerais pour l'autre. Au début je me suis dis que tu m'avais dis tout ça juste pour me réconfortait, mais quand la pierre me permettait de retrouver mon chemin vers toi, j'ai sus qu'elle fonctionné. Alors pour Jess je me suis dis que je pouvais quand même être heureux même si la pierre ne brillé pas. _

_-Houa, on est deux grands couillons qui non pas trouver la personne parfaite, en gros. Fit Dean en sifflant._

_Sam soupira encore. Décidément ils en avaient beaucoup sur l'âme aujourd'hui a soupirer a tout bout de champs._

_-En même temps si on trouve l'être aimer comment on pourrait faire notre vie avec elle? _

_Un ange passa. Ils avaient l'air plus que dépiter. Oui l'amour, un sentiment qu'ils auraient bien voulus connaître sans que sa soit pour l'un et l'autre même si ça ils ne le savait pas mutuellement._

_Sam se leva d'un bond, respira un bon coup, mais son dos se voûta quand même. Il avait peur de finir seul, peur de perdre son frère, peur de finir complètement démoniaque, de faire du mal aux gens innocent. Le monde avait élit domicile sur ses épaules et s'y cramponner avec force. _

_-Bon il est 01h55, je vais faire deux, trois courses et je revient dans pas longtemps._

_Il prit sa veste et sorti sans demander son reste, il lui fallait de l'aire._

_Sam en avait tout autant marre que son frère. Il ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pieds danser, il essayait de toujours voir le bon côté des choses mais dans ces moments là une tuile lui tombait avec fracas sur le crane. Un jeune couple passa a côté de lui, main dans la main, un sourire heureux coller a leurs visages et sa ne fit que rendre Sam encore un peut plus noir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui et Dean ne pouvaient pas être heureux aussi. Étaient t-il vraiment condamnaient a vivre seule, sans amour, sans joie, a souffrir pour que l'humanité puis sortirent sans crainte dans les rues. _

_Sam rentra dans le magasin, prit deux, trois babioles et paya._

_Enfaite, il venait tout juste de sans rendre compte, mais lui et son frère s'était construis leurs enfers personnels, sur cette terre, a la qu'elle ils essayaient tout simplement de garder pieds. _

_Il avait vue du désir dans les yeux de son frère quant-il s'était déshabillait devant lui, mais l'avait-il vraiment vue ou tout bonnement rêver? Il ne savait plus._

_Il rentra dans leurs chambre et trouva Dean en caleçon bordeaux et tee-shirt noir allonger sur le lit une bouteille de Whisky en main. Dean le regarda les yeux vitreux, la bouteille était sensée être pleine réalisa Sam, mais la il ne rester plus qu'un quart. Houa, son frère avait sacrément but pendant le quart d'heure ou il était sorti. Heureusement il avait pensé a en racheter, pas une bouteille de Whisky mais deux et plus grande que celle de son frère. Lui aussi en avait besoin. Il posa les bouteilles sur la table. La télé joué en fond sonore sur des chansons rock._

_-Tiens. Dit-il balançant le sac de courses sur le lit où geyser le corps de son frère. J'ai pris des casse-dalles aux jambons, aux thon et puis des biscuits._

_Son frère lui fit un sourire éblouissent d'ivresse et lui répondit déjà bien émécher:_

_-Je vois aussi que tu as pensé a l'anti-douleur. _

_-Ouais!_

_On était loin de l'atmosphère qui régner avant que Sam ne prenne sa douche. Il échangea son jeans pour un pyjama en coton beige léger et enleva son pull, gardent son tee-shirt blanc. Il s'affala sur son lit et tendis la main vers son frère qui lui passa le restent de la bouteille. Il s'essaya en tailleur et but le tout d'une traite. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge mais c'est pas grave il en a vraiment besoin. Dean se leva, chancela jusqu'à la table pour prendre son anti-douleur. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux que ça. Il retourna sur son lit et tapota dessus. Sam se leva et l'y rejoins, se mettent dans la même position. Dean vida le contenus du sac devant eux et pris le casse-dalle au jambon._

_-Je te laisse celui au thon! _

_-Merci._

_Sam ouvra une bouteille, s'en versa dans un gobelet en plastique. OK, on ne boit pas du Whisky comme ça mais la ils voulaient juste s'en mettre plein l'estomac._

_-Tu sais Sammy, mon objectif et de m'endormir ivre mort. Dit-il la bouche pleine._

_-Ok, mais laisse m'en quand même tu serras mignon, d'accord? Lui rétorqua Sam._

_-Je suis toujours mignon quand c'est pour toi. Fit remarquer Dean les sourcils froncés._

_Sam souris, c'est pas souvent que son frère se prenait une cuite, mais ce soir là Dean était asses mal fichu et triste pour le faire._

_Les minutes défilèrent et ils continuèrent a boire, ils ne parlaient pas spécialement. Ils chantaient faux sur les musiques qui passer, ils riaient tout simplement. Au bout d'un moment Dean était complètement imbiber, Sam n'était guerre mieux. Le plus vieux reposer sur la tête de lit, les jambes écartés, Sam le regarda et souris. Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait être beau quand il se lâchait. Mais il n'avait pas prévus se qui se passa ensuite. _

_Dean glissa a quatre pattes vers lui tel un fauve qui avait trouver de quoi se nourrir. Il mit son visage a quelques millimètres du sien, son souffle chaud et gorger d'alcool se faufila entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses narines. Puis il murmura d'une voix sensuel et envoutante:_

_-Tu sais que t'es diaboliquement beau Sam!_

_Le dit Sam resta coïte, sa bouche s'ouvra un peut plus se qui fit sourire Dean. Il s'humecta les lèvres et Sam suivie le mouvement de sa langue avec une très grande attention, déglutissent avec peine. L'ainé continua sur sa lancer sans bougeait pour autant._

_-J'aime voire tes lèvres prononcé mon prénom. J'aime entendre le son de ta voix. J'aimerais rien qu'une foi, juste une foi effleuré tes lèvres si attirantes._

_Vus que son frère ne disait toujours rien, Dean combla le vide qui les séparaient et posa avec délicatesse sa bouche sur sa jumelle. Un courent électrique les traversas. Le plus vieux se recula, son petit frère n'avait pas détaler comme un lapin, s'était déjà ça. _

_Dean balaya d'un revers de main se qui se trouver entre eux et il se mit sur ses genoux. Il ne contrôlait pas ses gestes, son corps bougé tout seul mais il s'en foutait, son cerveau trop embrumé par le Whisky, l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ses bras se posèrent sur les épaules de son frère qui ne bougea pas. Ses mains jouèrent avec ces cheveux, les entortillent de ses doigts. Il rapprocha une fois de plus son visage de l'homme qu'il aimait désespérément. Sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres, qu'il passa sur celle de son vis-a-vis doucement, les goutent. Sam laissa un petit son aigus franchir ses lèvres. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils fessaient. Pensa t-il. Son cerveau fonctionner plutôt au ralentis a ce moment précis, donc il ne réalisa pas vraiment. _

_Dean arrêta, pour mieux plaquer sa bouche sur celle du cadet, sa langue bien rangeait. Il avait beau avoir du mal a penser, c'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait faire peur a son frère. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Sam et l'aspira. Le plus jeune frissonna et se perdit dans le baiser. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son ainé, les serrent. Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lui quémandent le droit d'entrer, ce que son frère lui autorisa avec plaisir. Leurs langues se caressèrent timidement, puis plus franchement. Elles s'enroulèrent l'une a l'autre, se goutent. Les mains de Sam se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt de son frère fessent frissonner celui-ci. Elles caressèrent avec douceur ces flancs, remontèrent dans son dos, le rapprochent plus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir asses d'aire dans les poumons. Sam rompis le baisser, son corps était comme comme sur un nuage de guimauves, tous ses membres engourdis, a pars un qui commençait a bien se réveillé. Il lança d'une voix plus qu'enroué:_

_-Houa, Dean._

_Dieu que son frère embrassait bien, il n'avait jamais était comme ça après un simple baisser, mais la n'était pas la question. Dean recommença a l'embrasser. Il devait réagir, ils ne pouvaient pas faire se genres de choses, sur tout soule. Il repoussa gentiment son frère, ce qui le fit râler._

_-Sam..._

_-Dean, s'il-te-plais ne complique pas les choses!_

_Mais Dean ne voulait rien entendre. Sam le poussa un peut plus franchement cette foi. Il se leva et manqua de tombait en avant, il se ressaya sur le bord du lit. Une main se posa sur son dos. Il se releva et lança avec colère et désespoir:_

_-Dean ne me touche plus!_

_-Sammy..._

_Le-dit Sammy se retourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fit un électrochoc a Dean. Il a hissait plus que tout voir son frère pleuré. Son esprits s'éclaircit derechef. _

_-Et ne m'appelle pas Sammy._

_Dean se leva et tri-bucha en avant, son frère le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras. Il redressa la tête._

_-Je suis désoler. Il essuya ces larmes du bout de ses pousses. Vient on va dormir, d'accord?_

_Sam fit oui de la tête, suivis son frère jusqu'au lit non utiliser et ils se couchèrent dedans. Dean prit son frère dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent s'en plus attendre. La télé toujours allumé, les deux lampes aussi._

_Dans la journée vers 13h15._

_Dean se réveilla avec grande difficulté, ses paupières était lourdes, très lourdes. Il fit l'effort surhumain de les ouvrir et constata avec peur que son frère était en boule juste a côté de lui, dans son lit, les fesses coller a son basin. Dean réagi vite, peut-être un peut trop vite et trop brutalement. Il remonta dans le lit, sa main droite et sa tête tapèrent contre la tête de lit, son coude gauche alla heurter la lampe qui tomba avec fracas. _

_-Putain! Raillât-il. Son crane lui fessait un mal de chien tout comme son bras gauche._

_Sam se réveilla a son tour complètement dans lé-vape. Sa tête lui lancer et ses mains lui fessait mal. Il se tourna comme il put pour se heurter a son frère._

_-Dean! Qu'est-ce que... _

_-Oh, parle pas aussi fort. Suppliât-il la tête entre les mains._

_-Désoler. Il s'essaya avec peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer? Demanda t-il regardent Dean perplexe._

_Ils fouillèrent dans leurs mémoires, mais la soirée était un gros trou noir. Dean haussa son épaule valide._

_-C'est le trou noir et toi?_

_-Pareille._

_Sam se leva avec une très grande précaution et chancela. Sa tête tourna, son estomac s'amusa a faire le grand huit._

_-Ah, bordel!_

_-A qui le dis tu! Fit Dean aussi debout. Il faut que je pisse et que je me lave les dents._

_Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, pendant que son frère marmonner un ''idem''. Il ferma la porte et put se soulagé. Il se lava les mains, sortie lançant a Sam que la voie était libre._

_Ils se lavèrent les dents dans un silence religieux. Ils retournèrent dans la grande pièce et restèrent silencieux devant le bordel qui y régner. _

_-Bon, on rangent et puis on va prendre un petit déjeuner. Fit-il en soupirent._

_Pour toute réponse il vit Sam se précipiter aux toilettes pour vidé son estomac. Il le suivit, se plaça dans l'embrasure de la porte et rigola._

_-Hé, si tu tiens pas l'alcool, évite de te mettre ivre-mort._

_-La ferme! Dit-il entre deux hoquets._

_-C'est parce-que j'ai parler d'aller manger?_

_-La ferme j'ai dis! _

_Ses haut le cœur se calmèrent, il tira la chasse d'eau mais resta pencher sur la cuvette, on ne sait jamais._

_-Ta quel âge sérieux? _

_Son frère se marrer toujours autant et ça commencer a le faire chier. Il s'essaya dos au mur et regarda Dean droit dans les yeux l'air mauvais._

_-Si tu la ferme pas dans la minute qui vient, je te fais bouffer tes dents. _

_Dean leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix mais ne put s'empêchait de répliquer._

_-Tu veux que je te tienne les cheveux?_

_-Dean... Grogna t-il._

_-C'est bon, j'arrête. Puis il laissa son frère tranquille mais celui-ci pouvait toujours l'entendre se fendre la poire._

_Sam n'était pas bien du-tout. Ses mains lui fessaient mal, il avait l'impression qu'on marteler son crane avec une massue, sa vus était complètement brouiller et il avait des nausées terribles. Il se redressa pour vomir avec perte et fracas. Une fois son estomac bien vidé, il se releva, tira la chasse, se brossa les dents avec soins et rejoint son frère. Frère qui avait ranger le bordel et qui était habiller._

_-Sa va mieux? Questionna celui-ci quand même inquiet._

_-Bof._

_-Tiens prends ça. Dit-il tendent deux cachet d'aspirine et une bouteille d'eau._

_-Merci. Il prit le tout avec beaucoup de reconnaissance._

_Sam s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Dean s'agenouilla devant lui, passa une main sur son front et là tout lui revient en mémoire. Il fit de grands yeux, tout ça lui rappelait une chanson française qu'il apprécier pour son côté morbide. Elle est de ''Louis Attaque'' et le titre était bien venus pour se qu'il ressentait ''Arrache-moi''. _

_Arrache-moi les yeux, que je ne puise plus voire._

_Arrache-moi les mains, que je ne puise touchait._

_Arrache-moi les oncles, la douleur jusqu'aux bout des doigts._

_Arrache-moi le cœur, que je ne puise plus avoir peur._

_Arrache-moi la tête, que je ne puise savoir. _

_Arrache-moi les oreilles, que je ne puise t'entendre._

_Arrache-moi la douleur, jusqu'au bout de moi._

_Arrache-moi le cœur, que je ne puise plus avoir peur. _

_-Dean sa va?_

_-Hein? Oui, oui! Il se mit debout, l'air de rien, enfin il espérait. Bon il faut quand même que tu mange un truc. Son frère fit la moue. Oui je sais, mais si tu ne mange pas tu va t'étalais par terre. Alors ouste, debout et que sa saute._

_-Bon d'accord! _

_Son frère n'avait pas tord sur ce point là. Ils se chaussèrent et partirent pour le bar-restaurent. Le soleil les éblouir. Dieu qu'ils avaient mal au crane._

_Dans le bar._

_-Bon. Fit Dean poussent son assiette. On va restait ici au moins jusqu'à demains. Parce-qu'avec la meilleur volonté que je peux avoir, je n'es pas envie de conduire aujourd'hui._

_-Moi sa me va! _

_-Tu veux faire quoi?_

_-Franchement?_

_-Hum._

_-Je veux dormir._

_-Ok, bon plant._

_Ils se levèrent, payèrent et rentrèrent au motel. _

_A suivre... _

_Chapitre II: Dérapage contrôler. Envies assouvie._

_Odessa: Texas. Début de soirée. Quelques jours plus tard._

_Sam se rappelait de mieux en mieux de la soirée a San Antonio. Il finis par s'en rappelait totalement. Devait t-il le signaler a son frère ou laisser passer sans rien dire. Le hic, s'est que Dean devait bien ressentirent quelque chose pour lui, non? Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs quitter la chambre, expliquent qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'aire, alors qu'il fessait un froid de canard dehors. Sam était allonger sur son lit, cette fois la chambre n'était pas trop pourris. Il se leva, chercha dans son sac son mp3 et se rallongea. La musique lui permettait de réfléchir calmement. Que devait t-il faire, le dire, ne pas le dire?_

_Dean rentra sans faire de bruit et s'essaya a côté de son frère. Celui-ci sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendus. Il retira ses écouteurs._

_-Désoler je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_-Non c'est rien._

_Sam le regarda avec tellement d'intensité qu'il commença a paniquait._

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lançât-il d'une voix tremblante._

_-Je me souviens de tous. Dit-il de but-en-blanc._

_Dean se leva totalement paniquer cette fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait._

_-Pardons? _

_-J'ai dis. Je me souviens de tous. Répéta t-il. _

_Son frère commença a faire les cents pas dans la pièce et Sam ne sut dire s'il devait crier, rire, pleurait, s'injuriait ou encore prendre ses jambes a son cout. Puis il décida de prendre son courage a deux mains et de se lancer._

_-C'est bon, panique pas, je ne t'en veux pas._

_-Comment ça tu m'en veux pas? Je t'es embrasser quand même! Fit-il décontenancer. _

_-Je peux pas t'en vouloir, du faite que j'y ai aussi participer. _

_-Mais c'est... enfin, tu vois quoi? Il s'était attendus a s'en manger une, mais non, rien._

_Sam se leva._

_-Écoute. On étaient soule, complètement en vrac. Il s'arrêta avant de continuer avec plus de conviction. On avaient passer une sale soirée, la tension s'étant accumuler, on a craquer. Cela na rien de répréhensible, ça nous impliquent en rien, ça n'avait aucune signification._

_Mais Dean resta muet. La vérité lui brûlait les lèvres._

_-Si! Fut sa seule réponse._

_-De quoi, si? Demanda Sam. _

_Puis il réalisa la signification de ce ''Si''. Si, s'était répréhensible, si, ça les impliquaient et si, ça avait une signification. _

_-Dean? _

_Rien._

_-Dean?_

_Toujours rien._

_-Hé tu va répondre a la fin oui! S'énerva t-il cette fois._

_-J'ai besoin de sortir._

_Il prit sa veste et sortie en trombe. Sam resta un moment sans bougeait, avait-il vraiment compris ou est-ce son imagination qui lui joué encore un tour. Il sorti pour rattraper son frère, ses pieds nus sur le bitume lui brûler, le vent glaciale rentra sous ses vêtements lui glaçant les os. Mais il s'en fiche, il doit juste le rattraper._

_-Dean arrête toi._

_Celui-ci ne fit que presser le pas. Sa volonté ne tenait plus qu'a un fil il ne fallait pas que son frère le voit comme ça. Il se sentait glisser vers le fond, courir a sa perte s'il se retournait._

_-Dean j'ai dis arrête toi._

_Il le rattrapa sur le trottoir, lui agrippa le bras pour le faire pivotait vers lui. Sam se figea, choquer. Le visage de son frère n'était plus que peur, souffrance et tristesse. Son cœur se déchira, vola en éclat. Dean voulut se dégageait mais la poigne de son frère le cloua sur place._

_-Sam, lâche-moi. Dit-il suppliant presque._

_Le peut de personnes qui passer les regardaient, curieux ou encore étonner. Mais ils se dirent tous que le plus grand deux deux, c'est a dire Sam était complètement fou de sortir comme ça par 6 degrés._

_-Non. Son ton était ferme et sans appelle. _

_Dean réussi quand même a se dégageait, il recula mais ne vit pas la voiture qui arrivé. Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'élança, prit son frère dans ses bras et se jeta presque en arrière. Dean trembla de tout son corps. Il avait juste eu le temps de voire une lumière aveuglante avant de se retrouver par terre sur son frère qui était complètement affoler. Ils se redressèrent et là, Sam lui mit une gifle monumentale en s'écrient._

_-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi! T'as bien failli te faire écraser. T'as quoi dans le crane! Il respirait fort et était rouge de colère._

_Dean mit la main sur sa joue, s'était bien la première fois qu'il se prenait une baffe. Mais il ne dit rien, encore trop sous le coup du choque. Lui qui se trouver intelligent, il accumulait quand même les emmerdes. Sam le pris dans ses bras, le serrent de toutes ses forces et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père Dean pleura. _

_-C'est bon, laisse toi aller. Chuchota Sam avec tendresse._

_Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et demanda d'une toute petite voix:_

_-Est-ce que ca va messieurs?_

_Sam la regarda puis lui répondit:_

_-Oui, merci. Plus de peur que de mal._

_Elle reparti rassurer._

_-Sam. Lança Dean horrifier. T'es pieds nue. Viens on rentre! _

_Une fois dans la chambre Dean fit assoir son frère sur un des lits, se déchaussa en vitesse puis il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il pris une serviette et la passa sous de l'eau chaude. Il revient se mettre en tailleur aux pieds de Sam et lui lava les pieds avec. _

_-Je suis désoler pour tous Sam! _

_Son frère aller le couper mais il mit une main sur sa bouche le fessent taire. _

_-Non écoute s'il-te-plais. _

_Il lui fit un signe que oui il écoutait. _

_-Bien. Je comprendrais que tu ne veille plus rester avec moi après la révélation que je t'es fais._

_-Dean..._

_-Non, laisse moi finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il prit une grande inspiration, se donnent du courage. Je suis désoler mais je ne peux plus refouler les sentiments que j'ai a ton égard. Tu es la seule personne qui puise me supportait, comprendre la vie que l'on mènent, comprendre la solitude, la tristesse, la colère que ça engendre. Je suis marier a toi dans un sans. Ils sourirent a cette remarque. Je ne peux m'imaginait vivre sans toi, de ne plus voir ton visage, ton sourire si réconfortent. Voilà, alors maintenant si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrait pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente enchainée a moi, par ce qu'on fait. _

_Il venait de dire tout ça la tête baisser._

_-Dean laisse donc mes pieds tranquille et regarde moi s'il-te-plais. _

_Il s'exécuta._

_-Je suis comme toi Dean. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veux dire?_

_-Mais c'est contre nature, ce n'est pas normal. Dit-il avec véhémence. T'es mon petit frère, je suis sensé te protégeait, même si c'est de moi. Et pas penser a te faire toutes sortes de choses pas franchement catholiques._

_Sam soupira, son frère avait toujours eu le dont de compliquer les choses._

_-Dean, regarde-moi, ne cherche pas a fuir. Rien de se qu'on fait n'est normal. On chasse des monstres et non des lapins là. On ne peut se confiaient a personne, je n'est que toi et vis-versa. Alors arrête avec ton immoralité, rien est normal et ça ne le serra jamais. Alors dis moi pourquoi on auraient pas le droit au bonheur, a l'amour et a un peut de sécurité. _

_Dean se redressa, posa ses bras et sa tête sur les cuisses de son frère qui caressa son visage avec amour. Celui-ci l'avait convaincue quand il avait dis '' je n'est que toi''. Il se mit a genoux et l'embrassa doucement. Sam passa ses bras autour de son cout, répondis au baisser enfin soulagé d'un pois énorme. Dean cassa le baisser. Ils restèrent là, front contre front, les yeux fermer. Il ni avait rien d'autre a dire, enfin pour le moment._

_-Va prendre une douche t'es frigorifiait. Lui fit remarquait Dean._

_-Oui. Mais tu reste là et tu ne bouge pas. Dit-il l'air menassent._

_Dean souris._

_-Je n'irais nul par sans toi._

_-Bien. Il soupira, soulagé. Mais avant embrasse-moi._

_Dean ne se fit pas prier. Les langues jouèrent, menant un ballet sensuelle. Sam fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre supérieur de son frère se régalent de son gémissement. Les mains du plus vieux se posèrent sur ses flancs, il si accrocha, il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Dean se mit debout sans quitter les lèvres de son frère et se mit a califourchon sur lui. Sam lui enleva son blouson puis du se séparer de lui pour enlever son pull. Leurs bouches se collèrent a nouveau avec frénésie, ils goutaient leurs âmes a travers se baisser, on pouvait presque dire que leurs vies en dépendaient. Dean retira le tee-shirt de son frère, ses mains caressèrent son ventre, son torse, ses bras avec empressement. Sam en fit de même découvrent du bout des doigts, ses flancs, son dos avec une joie imminence. _

_-Dean, on fait quoi là? _

_-Bah, on s'embrasse et on se pelote gentiment! Dit-il n'ayant pas vraiment compris le sans de la question._

_-Merci j'avais remarquer ça! Rigola t-il. Je veux dire ça va nous menez où?_

_-Sam, tu peux pas mettre ton cerveau en veille un peut? Soupirât-il. Si tu veux on arrêtent!_

_-Non. Fit-il avec véhémence. Se qui fit rire Dean._

_Dean poussa son frère sur le dos et vient embrasser sa gorge. Il fit glisser sa bouche sur sa clavicule, descendit jusqu'à son mamelon qu'il prit entre ses lèvres. Il mordilla, suçota, ses pousses fessent de petits cercles sur ces côtes. Sam frissonna, il ne savait même pas qu'il était sensible a cette endroit là. D'une main libre le plus vieux vient taquiner son autre mamelon, qu'il pinça doucement._

_-Hum...Dean._

_Dean continua son petit manège se délectent des gémissements de son frère. Sa langue descendit sur son ventre en une ligne brûlante. Il la rentra dans son nombril, ai-mitent l'acte sexuel. Sam se trémoussa légèrement sous lui. Il remonta et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Sa langue fouilla littéralement la bouche de son frère. Le souffle leurs manquaient, leurs poumons aller éclater, ils se séparèrent a regrets._

_-Dean, ca va? Questionna Sam le souffle cour._

_-Non, j'ai mal au bras! Fit-il les sourcils froncer._

_Sam le fit basculait sous lui, le surplombent de tout son corps. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, sa gorge, sa langue glissa sur sa clavicule. Ses mains caressèrent son torse, son ventre plat. Il n'avait plus besoin de prendre de douche pour se réchauffer, les petits bruits que son frère produit lui suffit largement. Sam ouvra le pantalon de Dean devenus gênant, le fit glisser sur ses cuisses musclés et le jeta derrière lui avec indifférence. Le plus vieux regarda son cadet en faire de même._

_Sam se pencha sur son ventre, fit courir une langue taquine dessus, ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses qu'il caressa tendrement. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour chuchoter d'une voix prometteuse:_

_-J'ai envie de te faire des choses pas très fraternel Dean. Puis il suçota le lobe de son oreille._

_Dean ne pus que gémir a cette douce promesse._

_Sam déposa des baisers brûlent sur son torse, il attrapa un téton, qu'il prit entre ses dents, mordillent doucement. Dean passa ses mains dans ses cheveux long, alors que son frère descendait toujours plus bat, embrassent son membre a travers le tissu. Sam lui enleva avec lenteur. Le plus vieux lui en fut reconnaissant, il se sentait plus qu'a l'étroit dedans. Il regarda son frère avec une envie certaine se lever et en faire de même, lentement, sensuellement, Dean grogna. Sam l'admira, nu, légèrement tremblant, sur les draps couleur rouge sang. Sa gorge se noua, son cœur se serra, son frère était tout simplement beau._

_-Sam. Ne me fait pas languir. Suppliât-il d'un regard aussi chaud que de la braises._

_Sam écarta ses jambes, se positionna entres celle-ci. Ses mains voyagèrent sur ses cuisses, son ventre, en de tendre caresses fantomatiques. Il ne se laissait pas d'admirer son frère, qui tendit les bras vers lui. Il vient alors reprendre les lèvres de son amant, car il pouvait dire amant maintenant, avec délicatesse. Ils gémirent a lu-nie son quand leurs érections se touchèrent et encore plus quand Sam enroula ses doigts autour d'elles. Dean aspira la lèvre inférieure de son frère et ses mains palpèrent ses fesses bien rondes, Sam accéléra le rythme. Il voulait aller plus loin, alors il si risqua. Il arrêta tous mouvements, ce qu'il lui valut un sifflement de la par de son ainé. _

_-Dean, j'ai envie de toi!_

_-Sam, c'est...Dit-il pas très rassurait._

_-Oui je sais sa va un peut vite mais, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps que là je vais exploser._

_-Enfin...on ne sait même pas vraiment comment procédait. _

_Sam détourna les yeux gêné. Dean fit de gros yeux. Oh, son frère savais comment procéder._

_-Sam. Fit-il gentiment._

_-Oui je sais. Je te promets que je serrais l'homme le plus doux de l'univers._

_-D'accord. _

_-Ok. Alors si tu pouvait te mettre a quatre pattes! _

_Dean s'exécuta sans broncher, mais gêné du a la position qu'il offrait a son frère. Sam déposa des baisers mouiller sur son dos, sur ses fesses, écarta celle-ci et fit glisser sa langue sur son entrée encore inviolée. _

_-Sam... qu'est-ce que..._

_La fin de sa phrase mourus entre ses lèvres. La sensation était nouvelle pour lui et il si abandonna totalement. La langue du cadet rentra malicieusement et ressorti. Dean gémit fortement, sa respiration s'accélère considérablement. Il rejète la tête en arrière, un de ses bras se tendit en avant pour venir se posée sur le mur. Il ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Sam stoppa et Dean râla._

_-Chute, soit pas impatient Dean. S'amusa t-il._

_Il lécha deux de ses doigts et en fit glisser un premier en son amant, qui s'arqua laissent un petit son aigu lui échapper. Il le bougea, le sorti et le rentra une nouvelle fois._

_-Sam..._

_Le-dit Sam recommença le mouvement plusieurs fois encore et introduisit un second doigts. Dean grimaça légèrement, sa respiration devient erratique. Sam embrassa le bat de son dos, tendit qu'il tenait de son autre main sa hanche. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux puis recourba l'un de ses doigts. Dean s'arqua violemment._

_-Hum...Sam..._

_-Là! Fit celui-ci, ayant trouver se qu'il cherchait. _

_Sam recommença son toucher, avec application. Entendre son frère gémir de la sorte était tout simplement jouissif, son visage exprimer un plaisir inattendus. Il continua de faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparait a se qu'il aller suivre, le détendent, l'étirent. Sa main glissa de sa hanche pour prendre son membre et appliquer un vas-et-vient léger. Dean n'en pouvait plus, ses sensations étaient nouvelles et tellement délicieuses, il voulait son frère en lui, avec lui, pour lui. Il tourna la tête comme il put, le regarda un moment cherchent son souffle._

_-Sam, s'il-te-plais... Couina t-il. Son frère venait de taper dans cette boule qui lui donnait des décharges électriques._

_-Ok. Tu as des préservatifs? Demanda t-il fébrile. Il était aussi a bout de juste voir son amant se trémousser sur ses doigts._

_-Poche intérieur de mon blouson._

_Sam se leva a la vitesse grand ''V'', chercha avec empressement son bien, le trouvent rapidement. Il se rapprocha de son ainé pour l'embrasser avec passion puis il retourna derrière lui._

_-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec malice._

_-Avec plaisir. Fit-il d'un air plus que coquin._

_Dean se retourna pris le préservatif et le déchira avec les dents. Il se pencha vers l'érection de son frère, déposa de petits baisers dessus, lécha son membre sur toute ça longueur. Sam grogna de satisfaction, mit ses doigts dans les cheveux court de Dean, les tirent. Alors il le pris en bouche, une main posé sur sa cuisse et l'autre alla joué avec ses testicules. Sam lui intima d'arrêter, se qu'il fit, il lui mit le préservatif et s'allongea sur le dos._

_-T'es sur, tu veux le faire comme ça Dean?_

_-Oui je veux pouvoir te voir!_

_Sam ne trouva rien a dire. Il suréleva son bassin avec l'oreiller, se plaça entre ses cuisses, posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et écarta ses fesses._

_-Ça va te faire mal, j'en suis désoler._

_-Sam..._

_Il positionna son membre a son entré et poussa doucement. Il surveilla le visage de son frère, a moities rentrer il se stoppa. Dean avait mal, la sensation plus que désagréable d'être marquer au fer rouge. Il accrocha les draps a s'en faire mal aux doigts. Sam le masturba pour essaye de faire passer la douleur, se qui sembla fonctionner. Il continua sa progression jusqu'à être totalement en lui. Il laissa a Dean le temps de reprendre son souffle et de s'habituer a sa présence._

_-Dean ça va?_

_-Non, pas vraiment! T'es plutôt imposent si tu veux tout savoir._

_Sam rougie fortement a cette remarque. Il baissa ses jambes ce qu'il lui valut une grimace et vient l'embrasser tendrement. Dean enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, le serrent fort. _

_-C'est bon, Sam._

_Sam entama de petits mouvements de hanches, dieu qu'il était bien, dans cette antre chaude et si serrer. C'était mieux qu'avec une fille, ça serrer toujours mieux avec son frère, oui toujours. Ses coups de hanches se firent plus long et plus fort. Dean était partageait entre douleur et un plaisir qui ne fessait que monter._

_-Sam...accélère...je ne suis...pas en...sucre... Haletât-il le souffle court._

_Sam s'exécuta avec joie, l'embrassent goulument._

_Sam tapa en plein dans sa prostate. Son souffle se coupa, il était en feu, son frère était plus que douer. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, Sam en profita pour venir mordiller et embrasser sa gorge. Dean se sentit enfin en sécurité, il se sentit protégeait du monde autour d'eux et celui-ci aurait put s'effondrer qu'il s'en foutait allègrement. _

_-Han...Sam...encore...c'est... _

_-Là? Fit-il réitèrent son geste._

_-Oui...plus..._

_Sam accéléra, ses coups de hanches se firent plus brutaux, plus profond. Il ne pouvait que lui obéir. Des goutes de sueur perlait leurs peau, les rendant glissent. Le plus jeune buvait littéralement les gémissement de son frère. Il sorti complètement et se rengaina avec puissance. _

_-Sam...Cria celui-ci._

_-Laisse toi aller..._

_Et Dean se laissa complètement aller, gémissent plus fort, disent le nom de son frère sans discontinus. Sam fessait pareille, car oui le monde se résumer a eux deux, dans cette chambre de motel, remplis de leurs gémissements, de leurs respirations saccadées. Sam accéléra encore, ses coups se firent désordonner, il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Dean non plus n'en pouvait plus, il glissa sa main droite entre eux, prit son membre et se masturba au rythmes des coups de son frère. Frère qui trouva le spectacle des plus beaux._

_-Oui, Dean, fais toi plaisir..._

_Il mordit l'épaule gauche de son frère, qui accéléra le rythme sur son membre._

_-Han... Sam..._

_-Maso en plus..._

_Alors Sam se fit plus violent, il griffa la peau sous ses oncles, les plantas dans sa chaire ferme. Il sentit un liquide chaud sous ses doigts, mais son frère n'avait pas l'air de sans faire. Ils allaient craquer._

_-Regarde-moi Dean...Ordonna t-il._

_Ils se regardèrent avec tout l'amour et tout le bonheur qu'ils avaient. Sam aida Dean posent sa main sur la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent. Dean se libéra en premier en un long jet sur son ventre et son torse en crient presque le nom de son amant. Le plus jeune donna encore quelques coups de riens, sentir son frère se serrer autour de son membre par a coups, l'engloutissent, son sperme sur sa main, fut la goute d'eau, il se libéra a son tour dans un grognement sauvage. Il se laissa retomber sur Dean._

_Sam se retira doucement de son frère qui émît un son de gorge. Il enleva le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle a côté du lit. Il regarda son amant, un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Son frère était comme un poison et il s'enivra entièrement de lui. Dean s'essuya avec un tee-shirt et se retourna vers lui. Il caressa sa joue, passa son pousse sur ses lèvres, celui-ci soupira de bien-être, il fallait qu'il le dise, c'était maintenant ou jamais._

_-Sam._

_-Oui._

_-Je t'aime. _

_Sam ne répondis rien et Dean commença a paniquer. Il se demanda s'il n'était aller trop vite, mais il ne comprit rien quand son frère se mit a pleurer._

_-Hé, Sammy pourquoi tu pleurs? _

_-C'est, enfin tu ne me la jamais dis comme ça avant. Il lui vola un baiser plus heureux que jamais. Je t'aime aussi._

_Ils s'embrasèrent, ils étaient enfin en vie, leurs vis avaient enfin un sans, ils étaient chez eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se chamaillèrent, se taquinèrent, puis ils virent deux petites lueurs. Leurs bracelets s'étaient mit a luire. _

_-Au moins on ne pourras jamais se mentir. Fit Dean content._

_-Oui...Confirmât son frère._

_-Tu sais quoi? Demanda l'ainé._

_-Non mais tu va me le dire._

_-J'aimerais prendre une douche, avec toi bien sur. Enfin si tu veux bien._

_-Bah oui. Dit-il levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas!_

_Ils se levèrent, Dean avec un peut plus de mal que son frère qui ria._

_-C'est pas drôle. Se renfrogna-il massent son postérieur. La prochaine fois c'est toi qui passe a la casserole._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau tout en parlent._

_-Mais je n'attends que ça. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec malice._

_-Tu dis ça mais sa fait un mal de chient. Fit remarquer Dean._

_-Pourtant tu avais plutôt l'air d'apprécier. Puis il se mit a rire de plus belle imitant son frère comme il put. Han, Sam, plus..._

_Son frère lui mit une claque sur la nuque._

_-Arrête de te moquer, vraiment._

_-Mais oui, mais oui._

_Il poussa Dean, les mains sur ses fesses jusqu'à la cabine de douche._

_Le lendemains matin._

_Sam émergea avec peine, il était complètement détendus, avec un pois sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux pour voir son frère endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il essaya de se dégageait avec douceur ne voulant pas réveiller son amant, Sam s'étira tel un félin. Il regarda Dean et un sourire charmer étira ses lèvres. Il s'habilla ne fessent aucun bruit, pris son porte-monnaie et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit le plus doucement possible. Son frère gigota dans le lit, Sam se figea. Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il recommença a respirer._

_Quelques minutes après le départ de son frère Dean se réveilla, bougea, s'étira et ne trouva personne a côté de lui. Il se redressa trop vite, sa tête tourna._

_-Sammy..._

_Rien. Pas de bruit venant de la douche, il commença a s'affoler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il sauta du lit, s'étirent une nouvelle fois. Les douleurs étaient moins importantes que l'a veille, il soupira de soulagement se voient mal marcher en canard toute la journée. La porte derrière lui s'ouvra laissent passer son petit frère et le malaise qu'il avait ressenti au réveille se dissipa. Décidément Sam était comme une drogue et encore plus maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais, oh grand jamais se séparer de lui._

_-Bien dormit? Lui demanda Sam._

_-Oui comme un loir. _

_Sam se rapprocha de lui, le tira par la taille et l'embrassa comme il se dois. C'est a dire que Dean en resta tout chose. _

_-Houa, ça c'est un bonjour dans les règle de l'art. S'exclama Dean._

_Le cadet sourit simplement et secoua un sachet sous son nez._

_-Oh, tu étais aller chercher le petit déjeuner! Trop gentil._

_-Tu pensais que j'étais où? Questionnât-il interloquer._

_-Bai, enfin, je pensais que peut être tu étais partis. Fit-il gêner d'avoir put pensée ça._

_-Houa, j'aime déjà ton côté accroc. Et en plus tu rougis! Fit-il, heureux que son frère soit autant accrocher a lui. Quoi demander de plus?!_

_-Arrête._

_-Aller a table._

_Dean s'habilla en deux, trois, mouvements et s'installa a table en face de son frère. Le café lui fit un bien fout, les beignets que Sam lui avait prit était délicieux. Ils continuèrent de petit déjeuner dans un silence agréable quand le portable de Dean sonna. Il alla le chercher sur la table de nuit, il décrocha et répondit la bouche pleine se qui fit sourire Sam._

_-Allo!_

_-Salut gamin._

_-Ha, Bobby. Que me vaut l'honneur de ce coup de fil matinal? Demanda t-il tout joyeux._

_-Houa, dis moi t'es bien content ce matin. S'exclama le vielle homme surpris._

_-Oui, je pète la forme, j'ai dormis comme un bébé, je suis sur un petit nuage aujourd'hui! Il se ressaya a sa place, but une gorgé de café. Alors tu seras gentil de ne pas me saper le moral. _

_-Je ni comptais pas, rassure toi. Répondit Bobby. Il c'est passer quoi pour que tu sois si heureux?_

_Dean lui répondit en sourient, prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne._

_-C'est un secret. Et puis tu veux toujours tous savoir sans rien donner en échange. Aller dis moi tout, que veux tu?_

_-Bah, je me demandais juste quand vous passeriez me voir. Vous me manquez les garçons._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Questionna Sam._

_-Il veut qu'on passe le voir._

_Sam hocha la tête, Bobby leurs manquaient aussi._

_-Ok, mais pour la chasse on fait quoi? Dit-il reparlent au vielle homme._

_-Oh. Sa va, il y a d'autres chasseurs sur terre quand même. Lui fit-il remarquait. Puis vous pouvez bien venir voir un vielle homme qui s'ennuie ferme, non._

_Dean rigola, Bobby avait utiliser son ton bourru de quand il les réprimandaient._

_-Mais oui, on va passer ne t'en fais pas. _

_-Bien je préfère ça. _

_-Aller a plus Bobby._

_-Oui, le plus tôt quand même et passe le bonjour a Sam._

_-Je ni manquerais pas._

_Il raccrocha, ils finirent leurs petit déjeuner, en parlent, rient. La journée commencer sous les meilleurs hospices. Dean se leva de sa chaise, s'étira._

_-Ça va mieux a ce que je vois. Fit remarquer Sam._

_-Oui, impèc. Aller il faut y aller._

_Sam se leva a son tour, se mit derrière son frère et enroula sa taille de ses grand bras. Il embrassa sa nuque, son cout et vient chuchoter a son oreille d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse._

_-Je t'aime, Dean._

_Le concerner se retourna, un sourire radieux et un peut bête orner son visage._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

_Puis il poussa Sam sur le lit, se mettent a califourchon sur lui. Il commença a grignoter sa gorge, sa mâchoire et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le cadet fit glisser ses mains sous son sweat, parcourent ses flancs d'une légère caresse. Dean rompît le baiser qui était très agréable et qui lui donnait plein d'idées._

_-Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. Lança Dean contrit._

_-T'es sur? Demanda Sam, qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_-Hum...oui. _

_Il se mit debout, fessent râler son cher petit frère qui n'était pas du tout de cette avis. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit a ses prières._

_-Ce soir je serrais tout a toi, promis._

_-Coule. _

_Sam se leva d'un bond, tout content de cette belle promesse. Ils se brossèrent les dents, se passèrent un coup d'eau sur le visage, rangèrent leurs affaires et la chambre. Sam alla rendre la clé et revient vers la voiture._

_-Dean?_

_-Oui. _

_Dean était en train de rangeait leurs sacs dans le coffre, il se retourna._

_-Je peux conduire, s'il-te-plais! _

_Sam lui fit son plus beau sourire. L'ainé regarda sa voiture, les clés qu'il avait en main puis son frère. _

_-D'accord. _

_-Vraiment? Sam était étonner que son frère dise oui._

_-D'accord, c'est d'accord. Alors mes-toi au volent avant que je change d'avis. Dit-il lui lancent ses clés._

_-Merci t'es un ange, je t'aime._

_-Mais oui, c'est ça._

_Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Sam démarra. Décidément il ne pourrait plus rien refuser a son frère, il était prit au piège et cela ne le rendait que plus heureux encore. L'impala disparue a l'horizon. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain serrait fait, mais temps qu'ils étaient ensembles le reste ils s'en foutaient complètement. _


End file.
